


My Italian Babies

by orphan_account



Series: Peter, Harley, MJ, and the Kids [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Guys you don't understand it's literally all fluff, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Michelle Jones, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Speaks Italian, Tired Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter had Italian roots and was taught Italian as a first language. When he found out the kids had Italian roots and spoke Italian, he was beyond ecstatic.  Harley and MJ were also trying to learn it but weren’t as good.Little did anyone know that Peter reverts to Italian when he is hella tired or hella emotional.





	My Italian Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been really active this weekend... yay! Enjoy some fluff!

Peter had Italian roots and was taught Italian as a first language. When Tony first found out, he was beyond ecstatic. A similar situation happened when Peter found out the kids had Italian roots and spoke a little Italian. 

Unfortunately, the kids never were fully immersed, but that’s okay because Peter loved to teach them. Harley and MJ were also trying to learn it but weren’t as good. As a result of everyone wanted to learn Italian, it was spoken a lot on JoStak.

Little did anyone know that Peter reverts to Italian when he is hella tired or really emotional.

_______________

It’s been a long week. Between the kids, midterms, Decathalon practices, and Spiderman, Peter had barely slept. On top of that, Ezra's been having trouble sleeping, resulting in Peter and MJ up all night; screwing up their morning routine.

Having to stay after school for a makeup test, Peter got home after MJ and the kids. He got home and collapsed onto the couch, barely getting his backpack off in time to not lay on it. 

“Peter?” MJ asked as she walked over to him. “You okay?”

Peter nodded slightly as MJ pet his hair. 

“I have to go help Pepper for a few hours, will you be okay?” MJ asked. Peter nodded slightly, barely acknowledging what was going on. MJ smiled and with one last kiss against his lips, left the floor.

Not a second later, small feet could be heard running towards them. Cracking an eye open, Peter saw two little faces appear in front of him.

“Daddy?” Isabella whispered, laying a hand over Peter’s face. Ezra stayed behind her, watching the two interact.

“Venite qui piccini,” Peter said in a low voice as he reached out for the children. Isabella all but fell into his hands. He lifted her up easily and then pulled Ezra onto his other side. Isabella and Ezra both snuggled close to him and were pretty much laying on top of him. Peter didn’t mind, however, and actually loved the weight of his children against him. It was very grounding and calming to him.

He gently played with Isabella’s curly hair until he heard her soft breathing indicate that she was asleep. Glancing at Ezra, Peter saw a similar situation, as the boy looked like he was about to pass out. With both arms wrapped around his children, Peter was able to drift off to sleep.

“Ti amo papà.”

Was the last thing Peter heard. 

A couple of hours later…

MJ walked onto the floor, rapidly typing on her tablet, desperately wanting to finish her stupid email. Finally, she finished and barely resisted the urge to chuck it out the window. Instead, she settled for leaving it on the counter and giving it a glare. That would show it.

A heavenly scent entered MJ’s nose and she followed it to the kitchen. Harley was standing there, in his pajamas, grilling something.

“Whatcha making?” MJ asked as she leaned on the counter. Harley jumped into the cabinet and turned to glare at her.

“Little warning, please? I am sensitive!” He said angrily as he turned back to the grill.

“Sorry,” MJ said unapologetically with a smirk on her face.

  
  
“I’m making salmon and mashed potatoes for the two of us,” Harley declared as he started plating the meal. MJ raised an eyebrow at the statement.

“And why not the rest of our family?”

“Check the couch,” he responded, not looking up from the plates, but smiling softly. MJ threw him one last suspicious look before heading over. 

She peeked over the side of the couch and couldn’t help the fond grin roll over her lips. Peter was sleeping on the couch, Isabella and Ezra in his arms. Both on their stomachs, Izzy and Ezra held onto Peter and used him as a pillow. Ezra nestled his face closer to Peter’s neck, while Iz settled for his chest. 

Soft breathing and snores could be heard coming from the pile and MJ swore there was a little drool on Peter’s shirt, from who she didn’t know. All of their hair was wacky and messy, but MJ found it endearing.

Swiftly, she pulled out her phone and took pictures of them. 

“We should probably move them to their rooms,” MJ commented as she walked back over to Harley.

“I’ve got the kids if you’ve got Peter,” Harley said with a challenging grin. MJ rolled her eyes. Harley had gotten punched 3 too many times not to learn from past mistakes. MJ gestured to the couch and the duo walked over.

“Meet you back in 10 for dinner,” Harley whispered to her. MJ nodded in confirmation.

Harley, as gingerly as he could, swooped down and got the kids from Peter’s protective grasp. It was a feat, however, as Peter was not so keen to let them go once he was sleeping.

MJ shushed him gently, making him loosen his grip and allow Harley to pick Iz and Ezra up. The kids, noticing the shift, got comfortable in Harley’s arms and snuggled close to him. Harley practically preened because of the affection and laid his head against Izzy’s. He shot MJ one last smile and then walked down the hallway.

MJ stroked Peter’s cheek and hair, trying to gently wake him. After a minute, he groaned lightly and tried to roll over.

“Hi baby,” She whispered as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Amore mio?” His groggy voice said back. “Dove sono i miei figli?”

“Harley took the kids to bed,” MJ answered. Peter processed for a moment before nodding.

“You have to go to bed too. You need to sleep,” She continued as she started pulling him into a sitting position.

“Ma non ho sonno, tesoro,” Peter said through a yawn. MJ rolled her eyes at the boy’s antics. 

“Sure you’re not.”

She pulled him to his feet and leaned in to press a kiss onto his lips. He smiled sleepily and kissed her back.

“I’ll come sleep with you tonight after I eat dinner, okay?” She compromised. He grinned like the sleepy mad man he was and let her pull him along. MJ pushed Peter onto the bed and tucked him under the covers. He buried himself deeply into them and grabbed her hand.

“I’ll be back,” She murmured as she detached herself from him. She walked to the doorframe.

“Ti amo,” Peter called from behind her.

“I love you too. Now sleep,” She said warmly as she headed out of the room. The smile on her face wouldn’t move, no matter how hard she tried.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! And yes I know there isn't actually a lot of Italian in this... sorry?
> 
> Vieni qui bambini- Come here babies  
Ti amo papà- I love you daddy  
Amore mio?- My love?  
Dove sono i miei figli?- Where are my children?  
Non sono stanca, tesoro- I'm not tired, darling  
Ti amo- I love you.


End file.
